treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Grave
Grave is a white tom with gray patches. Dark blue eyes, with many scars and half a tail. Personality Grave is a kind tom to the ones he holds dear. He is a cheery tom, usually wearing a smile on his face. He cares deeply for his Guild and will protect them at all costs. He stands for what he believes in, being a tom that would never back down. He's determined and loyal. Or at least, so it seems. Grave's a deceptive liar. He's cunning and manipulative. He lies to those close to him and convinces them into whatever he wants them to believe. He is an angry cat and can snap in an instant. His wide smile can easily turn into a murderous scowl. Grave could actually care less about his Guild, he only uses them to do what he wants. He likes to be in charge, and is a vicious, cruel cat. History Born in the mountains, Grave comes from the Tribe of the Black Sun. There, his name was Grave of Fallen Corpses. He was very ferocious like his fellow Tribemates, but hated listening to Deathbringer. Every task assigned to him was carried out grudgingly. When he became a Titan, he left the Tribe. Grave traveled for seasons, finding no cat of immense interest. But then he stumbled across a she-cat and settled down for a few moons. They had kittens together, Birch, Dusk and Violet. They weren't a perfect couple. They fought. A lot. It got violent sometimes. Violet to the point where Grave killed his mate and his sons. He left his only daughter alive. She listened to all that Grave said and would do anything he asked. He continued his travels with Violet. He and Violet came across the Clans. They noticed how they had borders. It was Grave's idea to start abducting cats. He kidnapped Echolight of FieldClan, Dawnheart of LakeClan and Flamestorm of CaveClan. They were all mauled and left for dead. Grave entered TreeClan's territory last, coming across a she-cat. That cat turned out to be Leopardstar, leader of TreeClan. He and Violet attacked her and took one of her lives. Soon after, he ran into Jade's group. They all hated the Clans, each having a reason to. He started a lie. He said that his mate and sons were dead by the Clans claws. And the cats believed him. He promised to help them get revenge on the Clans and was soon promoted to leader. And thus, the Crimson Guild was born. He establish borders and started letting in new cats. He launched border skirmishes and attacked patrols. Soon, he launched a full scale attack. The first was the raid on TreeClan. They attacked in the middle of a storm and slaughtered many cats. They were forced to leave when lightning struck a tree and caused a forest fire. The second was the attack of LakeClan. When LakeClan was driven out of their camp through a flood. They swam up to the hill they resided on and started their attack that way. They killed a medicine cat, the leader and deputy. They had to leave as the storm worsened. And the last attack was the siege on FieldClan. They surrounded FieldClan's camp and attacked. They kept them inclosed for three days. They would have killed them if a blizzard didn't come and forced them to leave. After that, the Clans were furious. They ganged up together and destroyed the Crimson Guild. Grave was killed in the first battle, having the most anger targeted on him. Trivia *He was owned by Absent Answers. Category:Crimson Guild Cats Category:Leaders Category:Rogues